The present invention relates to sexual stimulation devices, and more particularly to a mechanized dildo.
Sexual stimulation devices of the prior art include dildos that have vibratory elements such as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,573,499, the entire contents of which are hereby incorporated herein by reference. However, it is believed that none of the devices of the prior art have proven entirely satisfactory, for a variety of reasons.
Thus there is a need for a sexual stimulation device in the form of a dildo that provides an improved form of stimulation and enhanced versatility as compared with existing devices.